


Whatever Happens (Don't Let go of my hand)

by Letmelickyaspit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Dick Grayson is Batman, Hurt Dick Grayson, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit
Summary: Dick and Damian get caught between a explosion and like the worrying Brother he is, Dick uses his body to shield him. Damian now having to see his actions in perspective with the one person he cares about.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 28





	Whatever Happens (Don't Let go of my hand)

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is from a song on Michael Jacksons Invincible album.

Dick and Damian on a mission together end up falling down an elevator shaft after being caught in a bomb blast, Dick like the worrying brother he is catches Damian using his whole body, ends up hurting himself.

He hadn't changed, eaten or showerd since they'd returned home, stuck by Dick's bedside he stayed wide awake and worrying. What he did was stupid, he should have listened when Dick told him to come back, too prideful to take his worry as a fact. 

"Damian come take a nap." Tim says standing in the doorway. He had come home as soon as he heard the news, Damian dosen't even look in his direction. Fists clenched and standing over Dick's stiff body. "Leave." Drake walking twards him, "I said LEAVE!" Struggling to hold back tears as arms he tried to push away wrapped around him, his will collapsing in its embrace.  
"Just leave.." 

Dick hadn't woken up and Damian still hadn't moved an inch from his side. His own make shift bed on the seat of the window across from him, mugs and sketch paper littering the floor around them. This was where he resided, close to the person he cared for the most, fast asleep and bundled up in blankets. 

Dick opens his eyes, the shine of the moon through the window making his eyes burn. Iv in his arm he remains on his side blinking, aches and pain pulsing throughout his body as he came to realize it. Asleep across from him Damian slumped in the corner of the window seat. His furrowed brows, and blanket covered cheeks, a frail smile appearing on his face as he looked at the floors of ripped paper. All full sketches of him in his sleep, admiring the work for the moment as his eyes grew heavy then going black. 

By the time Damian had woken up in the afternoon Dick was gone, running out into the hall in search he spots them, Alfred holding the older up on crutches. "Dick!" He shouts. The older turns to him, a still healing bloodshot black eye prominent on his face.  
Damian coming closer a bit teary eyed.  
"Do I look bad?" Dick laughs, Damian shaking his head in response. "No, I'm sorry."  
Dick ruffles his hair and keeps walking.

"I like the pictures you drew for me."  
Damian entering his bedroom gets a bit shy.  
"You weren't meant to see those."  
"Their all beautiful Damian." Patting the bed for him to lay down. He crawls up onto the mattress careful to not hurt him, laying next to his brother. Dick kisses his forehead and holds him a cuddle to calm his nerves.  
He exhails with closed eyes.  
"I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt."  
Damian begins to tear up. "It shouldn't have happened, I should have known better." Before he could say more, already a sniffling mess Dick interupts him. "Stop." Craddling him in his arms. "It's okay." He repeats.  
"Its okay, I'm ok."


End file.
